Speedfast
"I'm not here under orders from the Overlord. I'm here per given orders from the Dimensional Council. There's a great evil coming... and I'm told it will be here soon." —Speedfast to Agent regarding the prophecy Speedfast is a highly trained and Ancient Dimensional Guardian, almost as old as the Overlord himself. He was formerly a defender of Realm TFAGFI13-A (the Animated continuity). He has a past grudge with Outcast and is determined to stop the threat posed by SMART BRAIN and the Orphnochs. Speedfast apparently trained under the Dimensional Guardian Council's supervision, and is considered one of the most skilled Guardians to date. He is equipped with the rare 666 gear and wields a hammer that strikingly resembles the Magnus Hammer from the Animated timeline. It has been strongly implied that he has come to the timeline of Frontier to retrieve the Dark Spark and end Starscream's menace on the Universe. History The Past Speedfast underwent his guardian training under the supervision of the Dimensional Council from 1934 to 1968, when the Autobots and Decepticons first arrived on Earth. His first assignment would be defending the Realm TFDRF15AB from the Orphnochs, a task which would later bring him to meet Agent. At some point afterwards, he was relocated to the Animated timeline, where the title of Magnus served as the Leader of the Autobots. In this timeline, he would side with the Autobot Space Bridge repair crew led by that dimension's Optimus Prime and engage the Decepticons of that timeline, which only consisted of six known Decepticons. After overseeing the final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Speedfast received a transmission from the Dimensional Council ordering him to make his way to the Frontier dimension. Transformers Frontier In the wake of Outcast's assassination attempt on the Overlord's life, Speedfast arrived in the Nevada Desert, where the United States Army mistaked him for being a Decepticon. The arrival of Agent and Team Goldbug was able to straighten things out, and Speedfast informed Agent that he had been sent here by the Council to warn him of the prophecy about the rise of the Orphnoch King. Agent appeared glad to know that Speedfast would be willing to help him in his endeavour. Sometime later, Speedfast learned about the presence of his archnemesis Outcast on Earth and his alliance with Starscream. He was convinced by Agent that if he was to retrieve the Dark Spark, he put aside his grudge with Outcast and let the former Guardian lead him to Starscream's base. Speedfast agreed that this would be the best course of action to take in order to accomplish his mission. Speedfast later begun hunting Orphnochs on Earth as per his secondary objective. It was at this time he realized the Orphnochs were beginning to rally; the first sign that the Orphnoch King would soon return. The Dimensional Guardian was soon captured by Steeljaw and Thunderhoof and brought to the warehouse where he was confronted by the Seeker himself. Starscream demanded that Speedfast tell him everything about this "Orphnoch Uprising" to which Speedfast told him it was beyond his ability to control it. Steeljaw prevented Starscream from terminating the Dimension Guardian, but the arrival of Grimlock and Olivia Holt was timely enough to save him. Speedfast would soon join his fellow Guardians in battle against the Orphnoch King with backup from the Autobots. Though they were able to send most of the Orphnochs to their own dimension, they were unable to directly combat the Orphnoch King, who severely injured the Overlord. Speedfast would play a key role in helping Agent overthrow the Orphnoch King's menace. However, none of them were aware that Starscream was able to pull the Orphnoch King back in their dimension via the Dark Spark. Personality To Be Added Equipment and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia *The Magnus Hammer that Speedfast wields when he comes to Frontier is said to resemble the hammer used by Ultra Magnus from the Animated continuity. However, many aspects of the hammer itself imply that it is the real thing. **Whether this implies that he was named a "Magnus" by Ultra Magnus or if it was given to him after Shockwave's assault of Magnus is unclear. *Speedfast appears to go between following the book and doing things his way. *Unlike Agent, who normally reports to the Overlord Z-059 (Zeronos), Speedfast reports directly to the Dimensional Council. *The 666 equipment Speedfast wields have been confirmed to be much more powerful versions of the 555 gear Agent uses. This gear is similar to Necrolance's, in the fact that while is resembles a SMART BRAIN gear, it was made by the Council for the user to blend in with Orphnoch ridden dimensions. *Somehow, the Army mistook Speedfast for Starscream. They don't even look alike! *Speedfast is the second Transformer to have "speed" in his name, the first being Speedimus Prime/Speedway.